Until the Night
by ColorLover123
Summary: What happens when Tony has two older sisters... And Rudolph and Gregory fall from them. GregoryXOC RudolphXOC possible TonyXAnna ADOPTED by toomanyobsessionstocount
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! So lately I've been obsessed with this movie so to cure my odd obsessions I have to write a story. Ages: Gregory-16 Jennifer-15 Rudolph-13 Juliet-12 Tony-9 Anna-8 hope you like it!**

Jennifer Thompson looked out the window as the plane touched down in Scotland. Sighing, she looked at her younger brother and sister. Deciding to wake up Juliet first, Jen started to lightly shake her sister's arm.

"Juliet, wake up! We're here!" now awake, and annoyed, the young girl sat up groggy eyed and glared at her sister. "Don't give me that look," One thing Juliet was known for was the fact that if she really wanted to, she could make anyone cower in fear with just a glare. Anyone, except her sister. A fact she hated.

Even though they were sisters, they had many differences. Juliet was sweet and innocent. She had curly, brunette hair that fell just below her shoulder blades. Many people were attracted to her eyes, which were the color of the sea. Even though she was only twelve, she had an hourglass figure. Not a very noticeable one, but a figure. Boys practically fell at her feet yet she always said she didn't want a boyfriend. Apparently, none of them had enough spunk. Juliet reads almost constantly and tends to always follow the rules. She spends most of her time, when not reading, practicing piano, violin, archery, karate, fencing, gymnastics, dancing, and climbing trees. Also, she was a complete tom-boy.

Jennifer was a bit more of a girly-girl. Her hair was almost always in a french braid that went down to her hips. She had green eyes and long eyelashes. At the age of 15, she had a very thin waist with a medium sized bust and bottom. She had always made it quite clear that she did not want to be in a relationship so boys left her alone. Jennifer spends a lot of time designing fashion and drawing. She wants to one day be famous for a clothing line. She could never do all the stuff her sister does, she hates lack of free time, but she is far from lazy.

Grabbing their carry-ons they exited the plane behind their parents and Tony. They were soon in their rental car and driving away. Tony played his Nintendo, Juliet- of course- started to read her newest book, and Jennifer doodled in her journal. When they pulled up to the oversized house all three children gasped. Tony, because it reminded him of vampire castles, Juliet, because she had once read a book that described a house just like this one, and Jen, because she couldn't wait to draw it.

"So do you like it?" their dad asked, standing back to get a better view. They all nodded before making a mad dash for their rooms, ready to start decorating.

Juliet looked around her newly decorated room. Her walls were bright, neon green and covered in posters from various bands and celebrities. Her queen-sized bed had a pale blue background with a large tree in the middle. Various awards from school and hobbies were all across the room. She had a balcony that already had a cozy chair for her to read on. On one wall was two doors, one, leading to a bathroom that connected her room to her sister's, and one leading to a decent sized closet. She loved it.

Tony had a pretty nice room too; it had plenty of room for all his toys. It had a huge window and a fireplace. His walls were dark blue and his bed was in the shape of a racecar. He had his own bathroom and a big closet. He took one look and went and sat on the bed and began too play his Nintendo again.

Jennifer's walls were a lilac with pictures she drew in different frames. Her queen-sized bed had a comforter that was white with red roses. At the foot of the bed was a soft white rug. In the corner she had her white desk complete with many pink accessories. Her closet was a walk in and had plenty of room. She had a balcony that had a beautiful view of some woods and the corner of a cemetery. It was perfect.

**What did you think? Sorry it was so short. So if you have a chance please review. **** ~Kate**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter so,**

**I DO NOT OWN THE LITTLE VAMPIRE Enjoy!**

"Jennifer!" My mom called, putting in her earrings. "We're about to leave!" Mom and Dad are going to a party with Dad's boss, Lord McAshton. I hated the McAshtons. Flint, the youngest, is always picking on Tony. The same thing happens with Nigel and Juliet. They're the same age. And Jackson, who is my age, is constantly flirting with me. Since Mom and Dad were going to be gone, I had to baby-sit. She quickly sped down the stairs and towards her mother. "You know the rules-" I cut her off.

"Tony in bed by eight, Juliet by nine, and me by ten. No strangers. Your phone number is on the fridge. Try not to give Tony nightmares." I finished. Her mom smiled, putting on her shoes.

"Good, we should be back by eleven, have fun," she kissed the top of my head. "Bob!" she yelled, "We need to go!" she knew he would take awhile so she went to say goodbye to her youngest children.

"Okay Tony, Juliet, listen to your sister and be in bed on time." She said with a stern look. They both nodded and went back to their drawings. I looked over their shoulders and saw that Tony was drawing an assembly of people gathered at a cliff. Juliet was drawing an amulet, a wide gold ring with a rock as red as a ruby. Both pictures reminded me of something, but I just couldn't put my finger on it… So after Mom and Dad left Tony started drawing a vampire with a red face. Curling up on Tony's bed Juliet pulled out yet another book. I settled myself with my iPod, listening to my favorite song. Tony eventually got tired of drawing and got his hands on a bottle of ketchup. He cut out cardboard fangs and put the ketchup all over his stuffed monkey's neck. As he was pretending to feast on the stuffed object a bat flew through the open window, into the fireplace. Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light and instead of a bat, was a young boy. He looked about Juliet's age, possibly a bit older. His hair was in spikes all around his head, and his skin was so pale, it was almost as though he had no blood.

"What clan are you from, brother and sisters?" he said, sounding like it hurt to even speak. Tony started sputtering over his words so his fake teeth fell out. The boys growled-more like hissed-showing fangs. _Fangs. _"You are not a brother,"

"Well I'm not a sister," my little brother said in fright.

"You're humans; you're full of blood," the boy-let's call him Spikes-continued.

"Yeah, I'd like to keep it that way, Dude!" Tony said, already running to the door. Before he could get there, Spikes was hanging upside down from it, like a spider. Suddenly, he crumpled to the floor.

"I'm too weak," he mumbled to himself. Tony and Juliet carefully started inching closer too him.

"Are you okay?" my little sister asked. He started staring at her.

"What kind of twisted mortals are you?" She glared at him in response. He looked away, "I must leave," he tried to walk but couldn't.

"But you can't even walk!" Tony exclaimed.

"Why walk," Spikes started, "When you can fly?" And then he jumped out the window. He hovered for a few seconds, and then fell. My siblings and I looked at each other, wide eyed, before running to the window. Looking down, he lay motionless. Before I could say anything Tony and Juliet ran out the door and down the stairs. I was left with no choice but to follow. We ran out the door and around the house. There was the boy, exactly how he looked when he had just fallen.

"Want some help?" Tony asked. The boy looked at him like he was crazy. Before he could say anything, a giant truck pulled into the driveway. "Rookery," the boy hissed, sinking into the shadows. He came into view again once the truck left.

"I need," he said, having to stop for air, it looked like it hurt him just to talk, "I need a cow,"

"If you want some milk-" he cut Juliet off.

"Not milk, a cow," before I could even think of a plan my sister had one.

"There's a dairy farm not too far from here, we'll take him there," she already had Tony's little red wagon out. Since no one had a better plan we all picked him up and lowered him into the wagon. Juliet led the way and we soon came to a small barn that had at least eight cows. Spikes walked along until he found one. He raised two fingers in front of the animal's eyes and started whispering too it. Us humans looked at him like he was crazy. Until he walked around to the cow's neck He bit the cow and started to drink, making slurping sounds in the process.

"I'm gonna be sick," Tony complained, walking outside. We waited for a couple minutes before we heard Tony scream, seconds after Spikes finished. Juliet and I ran out of the barn to see a truck barreling towards our little brother.

"TONY!" we both screamed, running towards him. Before we could get close enough we were lifted off our feet and were suddenly high in the air, Tony right next to us. I only then realized only Spikes and I had our eyes open. Tony probably thought he was about to be hit by a truck, and Juliet was terrified by heights. I was getting a little freaked out myself, so I closed my eyes until I felt something under my feet.

"You can open your eyes now," I heard the boy say. I did as I was told and saw we were on a blimp.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Enjoying the view?" the kid asked. Before I could answer Tony did.

"Yeah, and thanks Dude, that truck was gonna splatter me,"

"You keep calling me Dude, that's not my name. My name is Rudolph,"

"Dude is slang, like what you would call a friend," Juliet answered him.

"So we're friends?" he responded like this was a completely new concept for him.

"Well we saved each other's lives, didn't we?" my little sister countered. Surprisingly, Rudolph smiled, showing his pearly white fangs.

"Yes we did, friends," Tony then got up and started jumping up and down.

"Come on, let's play!"

"Yes! Let us play!" Soon all of us were jumping up and down. Eventually I heard Tony yell:

"My best friend's a vampire!"

"Um, Rudolph, I don't mean to ruin all the fun, but our parents will be home soon, and we how do we get down?" I was a bit worried, I mean, we were on a blimp, who knows how high in the air with no way of getting down.

"We fly," he answered like it was obvious.

"But we can't fly," Tony pointed out.

"I got you up here didn't I,"

"I guess…" my brother trailed off.

"Then have no fear, as long as I'm holding onto you, you'll be just fine," Tony and I nodded. Juliet, however, still seemed unsure. Before she could say anything, Rudolph had grabbed my sister's and mine hands with me holding onto Tony. He flew off without another word. Juliet started hyperventilating. Rudolph seemed to notice too.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," this seemed to reassure her. I swear I saw her blush. Tony's voice suddenly broke through the silence.

"Hey Rudolph, what color is that car?" he asked, pointing to a car on the road.

"Green, man and woman inside. Man talking very loudly and many hand gestures," Juliet gasped.

"That's our parents! Rudolph, can you fly any faster? We have to get home before them!" He nodded, speeding up. We soon were in Tony's room, just as our parents walked through the door. My sister and I ran silently to our rooms, jumping under the covers and pretending to be asleep. About five minutes later Mom and Dad came in. They came over to my bed and Mom kissed my forehead. Before they were even out of the room I had already fallen asleep.

**What did you think? Sorry if anything was off, it has been a long time since I watched the movie. Hope you liked it! ~Kate**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup. I'm sorry it has been awhile since I've updated. I'll see how long I can make this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs**

Juliet's POV

"Time to get up," my mom said, opening the curtains. I groaned, pulling the covers over my head. "Oh school isn't that bad," if only she knew. I dragged myself out of my wonderful and warm bed and made my way into the bathroom to shower. After about ten minutes later I hopped out and grabbed a towel. Making my way over to my closet, grabbing an outfit. I hate the dress code at this new school. Girls have to wear skirts and blouses. No tee shirts. Kill me. I eventually picked out a bright orange tank top with a lime green skirt. Slipping on my Toms, I made my way over to Tony's room. I walked in just as he opened his toy trunk. It soon slammed shut followed by the sound of something hissing. _Rudolph. _

"Hey Tony, hi Rudolph,"

"Hey,"

"Hello,"

"Tony are you ready to go because we're leaving right after breakfast," I inquire.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Bye Rudolph," he answers.

"Bye Rudolph," I say before going downstairs, Tony right on my heels. When we enter the kitchen we see that mom, dad, and Jen are already there. I take a seat next to Jen with Tony across from me and we turn to my mom as she start talking.

"Have some toast guys, you want to have energy at school," my mom says.

"So kids, what do you say I take you three golfing today after school?"

"Yeah!" all three of us cheer

"Okay kids, get in the car, it's time for school," Mom orders, already grabbing her keys.

At school

Jen went straight towards the high school when we got out of the car. On my way to the middle school I saw Flint start to beat Tony up. Right as I was about to run and help him, the miniature devil stopped me.

"Going somewhere?" Nigel asked.

"Move over and call your little brother off my brother. I swear if he gets hurt I will murder you," he just laughed, pushing me over. Looking back to where my brother was seconds before I realized everyone was gone. I'll bet the teacher stopped them. Great.

Jennifer's POV

As soon as I entered the school building Jackson walked up to me. _Oh joy. _

"Hello Jennifer. How about I walk you to your first class?" he offered.

"How about no?" he glared at my response. Slowly his glare turned into a smirk as he grabbed my arm and practically dragged me towards my classroom. I'm probably going to have a bruise tomorrow. I sat in my desk just as the bell rang.

"Good morning class-" Mr. Brunner was interrupted by a message over the intercom from the office.

"_Will Jennifer Thompson please come to the office?" _Everyone turned to look at me. I just shrugged and gathered my stuff. When I got down too the office I was surprised to see my mom there with an angry looking Juliet and a bloody nosed Tony.

"We're going home," my mom said in a do-not-ask-me-any-questions-now voice. Nodding, I followed her out the door and into the car.

When we got home all us kids went straight to our rooms and Mom followed Tony. I changed into something a bit more comfortable. Walking out of my room I saw my sister had done the same. We went to eavesdrop on Tony and mom.

"-Fight with Flint McAshton of all people? Really Tony?" I heard my mom say.

"They started it," my brother defended.

"Last night your teacher said you have been talking an awful lot about monsters. No wonder they make fun of you."

"Not monsters, vampires,"

"It's all the same,"

"No it's not," After that both Juliet and I went downstairs. I turned on the TV and we both watched the food network.

"Let's make cranberry upside down cake," I suggested. "Okaaay," Juliet answered, giving me an odd look. Hey, I was hungry. Ten minutes later Juliet is covered head to toe in flour.

"I'm going to go take a shower, you clean up." I nodded and thirty minutes later we were back to watching the TV. We did that until we went to bed. After awhile I heard a small thump from Tony's room. Expecting he just had a nightmare and was going to mom and dad's room I didn't do anything. But not two minutes later I heard his window shut. Going wide-eyed I jumped out of bed and ran into the hall only to collide with Juliet on the way. We both just got up and continued running. I threw open the door only to find an empty room.

"He didn't," we both whispered. But he did. I ran to the window to see them heading directly to a cemetery. I ran back into my room, as did Juliet, and changed into some random outfit. I came out of my room and with my little sister on my heels, flew out the door.

Tony's POV

"I could get used to that," I said once we landed. I love flying.

"So you didn't really see it then, it was only a dream," I nodded.

"Does it mean something?"

"I can't say, it's a secret,"

"Who am I going to tell?" _I don't have any friends. _I added in my mind.

"Alright, it is the comet of Attamon, the comet of lost souls. It could mean the end of this curse,"

"What curse?" his life was great, he can fly whenever he wants.

"The curse of being a vampire, it is the piece of the comet that fell to Earth; a great magician made it into an amulet, and we lost it, 300 years ago into the sea."

"Yes, I saw it!"

"My Uncle Von tried to catch it and we haven't seen him since, to this our wondering has never ended,"

"I'll help you find it!"

"Yes, then we will truly be brothers," before I could answer there was a screeching noise from above us. "My parents! Hide!" he said.

"But we're brothers!" I said.

"But they don't know that," with that I ran and hid behind a giant tombstone.

Peering around the GIANT tombstone I saw two bats turn into a man and woman.

"Rudolph!" the woman said, "Thank the stars you're safe!"

"My son, you must not stray so far again," the man, who I guess is his dad, said.

"I was only taking the road less traveled," Rudolph defended.

"And you got lost," his mom teased.

"Yoooh Hoo!" a girl about my age said. She was sitting on top of a tombstone and I could've sworn she wasn't there before.

"Anna!"

"Brother darling, you're the nervy one, sneaking off like some day walker."

"I wish," He responded, "So Father, did you find the stone?"

"No," Rudolph's face fell, "But I am sure we are on the right path,"

"Because-"

"We still have 48 hours,"

"You see-"

"I will not fail you!" Rudolph's mom started looking at something behind me.

"Gregory?" I heard hissing behind me. I turned to see some teenager looking like he was about to kill me. I screamed and ran to my friend's side.

"No! Gregory! He is my friend!"

"A mortal!" his dad yelled, sounding very mad. He looked almost as mad as Juliet when someone touches her book.

"I'm Rudolph's friend, and he gave me a bite proof guarantee,"

Rudolph's father lifted me with his two forefingers, "You can be anything to my son; victimizer, slave, _dinner_ perhaps, but you can _never_ be his friend."

I gulped as Rudolph intervened, "He likes vampires! He dreams about us! So do his sisters"

"Am I in your dreams mortal?" the girl- Anna- asked me. I ignored her; every one knows girls have cooties.

"And he knows about the amulet," Rudolph continued.

"Ah, so he is a Rookery knave," I shook my head, wondering what a Rookery is.

The man rolled his eyes as he lowered me and his wife tried to calm him down, "Darling, they don't look like spies." I cracked my neck when I was fully on the ground.

"And besides, even Rudolph couldn't make up such a story, could you sweetheart?" My friend shook his head.

"Mortal or not, he is just a child. But if you insist on eating him go ahead," my eyes widened hearing this.

"I never said I would," he said. He then turned to me. "Leave now, and never return," he hissed at me, bearing his fangs. I screamed, running out of the cemetery. A giant red truck soon blocked the path to safety. It was same truck that nearly ran me over the other day. I saw a man get out of it, carrying a gun full of those pointy sticks- stakes I think. He started shooting them at the family. Rudolph's dad ushered his family away.

"Do your worst," I followed an extension cord that led from the gun and unplugged it. The stake went only two feet. The guy turned to me, "You," He pulled out some glowing cross and started waving it at me. "What kind of blood-sucker are you?" I saw a small hand reach up and tap his shoulder. He turned, only to be sucker punched in the face.

"No one threatens my brother except me," Juliet said. The guy got up but before he could get anywhere near her, Jen brought a tree limb down on his head, hard. He lay unconscious. I stumbled back a bit, only to fall into some pit. I landed on my back and someone helped me to my feet. Rudolph.

"Tony?!" Jen's voice was filled with panic.

"Down here!" I called. Seconds later, Juliet fell through the hole, landing on her feet. She was only standing for a minute before Jennifer came down and landed on top of her.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." They both quickly scrambled up, Juliet glaring at the oldest sibling, who shrugged. They both turned to me at the same time and yelled, "TONY!" and giving me a hug.

"What the heck?" Jen said. I knew I had a lot of explaining to do.


	4. Up for Adoption

**Hey people. I'm sorry but I'm putting this story up for adoption. I just don't have the motivation to write anymore. PM me if you want to continue this. I'm really sorry. ~Kate**


	5. ADOPTED

**Hi! So this story has been adopted by toomanyobsessionstocount . Go check them out! Oh, and it was adopted a long time ago, I was just too idiotic to realize I hadn't said so. So sorry about that. ~Kate**


End file.
